


Wise Girl Wonder and Seaweed Brain Spoiler

by kryptonianmenace



Category: DCU (Comics), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: AU where Annabeth Chase is Robin and Percy Jackson is The Spoiler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh this isn't a lot but I'm hoping to include random drabbles from time to time.

Percy grinned and dropped down behind Robin, hands already up in position showing he wasn’t here to pick a fight. She whipped a round, birdarang at the ready, but stopped her throw when she recognized him.

“Spoiler, I thought Batman told you to knock it off,” she said as she lowered her weapons, the hint of amusement leaking into her tone.

“Aw, come on, Wise Girl, you really think that’ll stop me?” he asked. Even behind his mask, it was obvious he was smiling.

“It stopped you for quite a while, if I remember correctly, Seaweed Brain,” Robin quipped. “Where have you been? And since when do you carry a sword?”

Percy shrugged, finally dropping his hands to his sides. “Training, mostly. Batman said I wasn’t fit for this life, so I went and found someone to help me. Guy named Luke, said he knew you. He’s been teaching me to sword fight.”

Robin dropped one of her birdarangs in shock. “Luke Castellan?”

“Is that his last name?” Percy asked.

“Spoiler, please tell me you’re joking,” Robin said, swiftly recovering her birdarang.

Percy hesitated. “What? What’s wrong with Luke?”

“He’s too angry,” Robin said, shaking her head. “He doesn’t agree with how we do things and he takes things too far.”

“I get angry too,” Percy said, voice hardening in defense. “Batman didn’t hesitate to point that out to me. Have you considered that maybe ‘too far’ is just Batman’s way of being a hypocrite?”

Robin sighed. “Spoiler, I’m not going to debate Batman’s ethics with you. Just be careful, he’s dangerous.”

* * *

“You were right,” Spoiler said.

Annabeth looked up as the blue-clad boy sat down on the roof next to her.

“About Luke,” he continued. “He… He just. Didn’t even hesitate before he killed them.”

Annabeth studied the masked face next to her. “He wasn’t always like that.”

Spoiler let out a hollow laugh. “So you do know him.”

“Back before I became Robin, he and I were runaways together,” Annabeth said, turning to fiddle with her nun-chucks.

“What changed?”

“There was a Joker attack,” she said. “City-wide. There were two others we knew: Grover, this guy that would always give us supplies we need for free, like food and toiletries, you know, and Thalia, who was another runaway. Grover gave us shelter during the attack, but we couldn’t find Thalia. Luke wanted to go look for her, but Grover kept insisting we stay inside. She was the smartest out of all of us, we figured, so we hoped for the best and waited out the attack. We looked through every hospital, every pop-up shelter in the aftermath but no luck. After a few months, we could only assumed she had died in the attack.”

“And that made Luke into… who he is now?” Spoiler asked.

“There was other stuff, but ultimately, yes. He was pissed that the Joker and other villains could continue to wreak havoc and people kept dying. I understand his anger, but not his methods. He’s fought it out with Batman a lot,” Annabeth said.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy dropped a silver arrow on Robin’s lap. The girl had been sitting on a roof, binoculars pulled out to watch a couple arguing on the street down below. At Percy’s action, she sighed and put her binoculars down.

“You know, I actually take this gig seriously,” she said.

“So do I,” Percy protested. “Which is why I thought you’d want to know about this.”

“And just what is this?” Robin asked.

Percy pulled the arrow back to fiddle with it. “I’ve been seeing these arrows everywhere, it seems. Whenever I miss a perp, or when one is a bit too much for me, there’s suddenly silver arrows helping me out. I’ve tried to find the archer, but I can never catch them. I stole one of their arrows this last time to see if it would lure them out, but no luck.”

Robin took the arrow and examined it closer. “This is high quality.”

“So I have a fancy stalker,” Percy said.

Robin let out a small laugh. “It sounds like this stalker is saving your butt,” she replied.

“I can handle myself! I need challenges to grow!” Percy protested.

“Either way, it’s concerning if there’s yet another vigilante in Gotham,” Robin said. “Especially if they’re encroaching on the existing ones.”

Percy grinned, unseen by Robin. “So you admit I’m a vigilante.”

Robin shook her head in exasperation. “Is that something you’ve been waiting for? You’re a vigilante, even if Batman doesn’t approve.”

“I’m one of you, admit it.,” Percy said, amusement leaking into his voice.

“Do you want my help with your mystery archer or not?” Robin asked, swatting him on the shoulder. 

“Yeah. Can we leave Batman out of it, though? He’s so overbearing,” Percy asked.

“Spoiler, we might need his help,” Robin warned.

Percy groaned. “Fine, but only as a last resort.”

“Deal. I can check the CC footage for the times you remember seeing the arrows,” Robin said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... have given up on my previous attempt at plot. Here is another one.

“Annabeth?” Percy said hesitantly. He was out of costume and clad only in civilian clothes, but the backdrop of the Batcave’s computers made this yet another odd circumstance.

Apart from the fact that Percy was alive and well, that is.

Robin dropped her gear in shock. “Percy?”

Batman cleared his throat, the discomfort clear in his demeanor. “I’ve run multiple tests. This is indeed Percy Jackson, and not a clone or impostor of some sort. I don’t know how, but he’s back from the dead.”

Percy held up his arms in an awkward ‘surprise?’ gesture, only to get immediately rushed by an armful of Robin.

Pulling her into a tighter hug, he could feel her shaking slightly as she cried silently.

“Is there somewhere we can go to talk? Privately?” he asked.

Pulling away, Robin nodded. “Let me go change real quick, and we can head out.”

* * *

“The Greek gods are real,” Percy said, glancing at Annabeth for her reaction as he took a bite of his pizza.

Annabeth grinned. “Yes, I know. I know Wonder Woman.”

Pausing, Percy set his pizza slice down. “Right, I forgot about her for a moment. What I meant to say was… I met Hades.”

“You went to the Underworld,” Annabeth said.

“Yeah,” he said with a shrug.

Annabeth stared down at the pizza as she considered this. “How did you escape from the Underworld? Hades is notorious in Greek mythology for not letting people go.”

“He said Gotham has the highest death rate in the world due to having the highest amount of monsters in the world. He said he would let me try to escape if I swore on the River Styx to remain a vigilante. I can go anywhere, but I have to be based in Gotham,   
Percy said.

Annabeth remained silent for a long moment.

“There’s more,” Percy said. “He talked about my father. My biological father.”

“What did he say?” 

“He said he’s alive,” Percy said. “But he made it seem like he knew him.”

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

“Said I was just like my father, demanding too much.”

“But how would the god of the dead know a living, mortal man?” Annabeth asked.

“Exactly,” Percy said. “That’s why I’m worried.”


	4. Chapter 4

“We should really tell Batman,” Robin said.

“Fuck Batman,” Spoiler said.

The two were underwater, which should really be unconducive to speech, and yet that was the situation. There was a bubble of air around the two, both of them completely dry. Fish swam past, looking curiously at the two but otherwise paying them no mind as they went about their day.

Spoiler grinned. “This is so cool,” he said.

“This is so not normal,” Robin said. She was huddled close to Spoiler in shock, gripping his arm to hold onto him even as they stood on the floor of Gotham Bay.

“Do you think my dad was Atlantean?” Spoiler asked.

“I’ve met Aquaman and Aqualad, this isn’t how it works for Atlanteans underwater,” Robin said.

“Buzzkill,” Spoiler said.

“Buzzkill? I’m just answering your question! You’re probably a meta or something!” Robin said.

“Yeah, I guess. The Atlantean thing would explain why Mom always said my dad was lost at sea, though,” Spoiler said.

Robin was silent for a moment before she finally spoke. “Let’s get me out of the water, and then see if you can breathe underwater without an air bubble. Maybe you’re both half Atlantean and a meta.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
